


Sing Me to Sleep

by SenselessVerses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessVerses/pseuds/SenselessVerses
Summary: Enchanted Forest Pre-Curse AU. Maleficent finds a sleeping Regina in her chambers. Senseless verse form.Inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwDVHT8I7YA





	Sing Me to Sleep

You arrive at your castle after a long flight,  
the queen in your chambers awaits in the night.

You find her asleep, she seems so serene,  
her hair in your pillow is a beautiful scene.

You lie beside her, between furs and sheets,  
you feel so alive, radiating with heat.

Your fingers can't help brushing her hair,  
your lips sing a lullaby into the air.

She is so regal, your beautiful queen,  
she makes you happy, the most you have been.

The fireplace light caresses her skin,  
the planes of her body radiate with sin.

Your hot, dragon heart dances with glee,  
with a gentle caress you disturb her dreams.

She doesn't respond, she's cold to the touch,  
you feel yourself frantic when she doesn't budge.

It's then when you notice, hidden in the sheets,  
the sleeping curse vial and the needle that pricked.

Finally darkness, took over the queen,  
and with desperation, you kiss her lips free.

But it doesn't work, it isn't enough,  
there's no true love's kiss, she doesn't wake up.

No happy endings for dragons and queens,  
fate is so cruel, vindictive and mean.

You sing goodbye to the ethereal queen,  
"My dear little one, may you have sweet dreams."


End file.
